redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanging In The Hood
Hanging In The Hood is the 7th Chapter in Red Faction 2. This chapter marks the first time Alias will encounter Sopot’s soldiers now under the command of Molov and in new uniform. As well as a new type of enemy Plot After Molov has declared himself Chancellor of the Commonwealth and intends to use the Nano Technologies to create an army that “cannot be defeated”. Molov has declared Alias, Echo and Tangier and practically the entire Red Faction enemies of the state. Tangier allows Alias some time to escape into the now wartorn ruins of Sopot City. With some of his now former ally’s except for Shrike now following Molov’s orders to kill him, Faction fighters on the streets pinned down by Molov’s soldiers, and with no one else to aid him. Alias must now fight his way through the war torn city aiding Red Faction fighters as much as he can while Echo and Tangier devise a plan to stop Molov. Mean Streets After escaping Molov, Alias will now find himself in a war torn ruined part of Sopot City. Proceed to the left of the starting area and take down the soldiers attacking nearby Red Faction fighters, use explosives to destroy the ATV to deal extra damage to nearby enemies. After you’ve cleared them out head through the boarded up wall and continue through the building. You will witness some Red Faction fighters up on upper floors engaged with enemy soldiers, unfortunately all the RF fighters will eventually get killed, evade or take down those soldiers and reach the open doorways where three soldiers will greet you. Dispatch these soldiers and head through the door to be greeted by a very decrepit and ruined down open section of the city, it is up to you to either aid the RF fighters by killing all the soldiers that appear for a bonus objective or simply continue through. As Alias continues through the buildings. Quill threatens Alias by telling him to enjoy life while he can and she has planned a surprise for both you and Tangier. Tangier reassures Alias that she will be fine. Blow a hole through the slightly open wall and exit to an underpass. Assist the RF fighters by killing all the enemy soldiers then proceed to the blown down wall towards the double doors to the next level High Rise Hell As the level starts. Two RF fighters charge into battle right into an ambush. Assist these soldiers by taking down all the soldiers within the area, watch out for the few soldiers in a building. Take them down and earn a bonus objective in the process. As you enter another part you will come across an open area with a slight crater in the centre. Along with this are several new enemies known as Urban Snipers will be set up in very convinient hiding places or balcony’s, the two RF Fighters seeking cover will eventually get killed by the snipers, you have one of two choices, take down the snipers within the area or evade them and continue into the building. You will encounter a random soldier as you seek cover. Procceed upstairs till you reach a point where you encounter a RF soldier who will attempt to jump across only to be shot and killed by a sniper, if you’ve dispatched the previous four snipers another four will come into view, killing all 8 snipers will reward you with two bonus objectives, one for killing 4 and another for killing 8. As you reach the other side of where you are. Echo will contact you to inform you that an RF squad on the otherside of the building you’re on is trapped in a buding and will task you to clear the snipers. Proceed down a hole towards a double door and onto the next level Death From Above As the level starts proceed to a door way towards a stairwell. Some soldiers will be in the area so be careful. As you reach the second set of stairs open the door. From here a short cutscene will play and reveal that the other side of the building has been blown apart from firefights and leaving a large portion of floors out in the open as well as a sniper taking down a RF fighter crossing the street. Two or potentially three things are to be considered when you out in the open. One is to steer clear of the open and seek cover as much as you can from any snipers on the other side on rooftop buildings. Two is attempting to jump onto the street level from high will end in a death and failure of the level. A potential third thing to consider is there is a bonus objective to cover all the majority of the RF fighters crossing the street from incoming attacks from soldiers on the rooftops, to ensure the bonus objective is earned. Dispatch any nearby enemies near your position targeting RF fighters and more importantly snipers on the other side taking aim at them. If you succeed in covering the RF fighters one of the surviving members will tell you to find a more protective route to reach the other fighters and to hurry Regardless bonus objective or no bonus objective you cannot stay where you are. Proceed to the lower floors of the building by going through parts of The floor already blown off or blow a hole through them. Watch out for the soldiers on lower floors and watch where you jump as there is a huge fire below. As you reach the third lower floor a gunship will come towards the building and fire at you. Take down the gunship or evade it. Jump down a large hole and take down the soldier in the corner wielding a grenade launcher and blow the wooden planks blocking the hole. As you reach the hole Repta will contact Alias threatening him by saying he’s a dead man and that Molov has ordered the squad to hunt him down, and indicating it’s his job. As you jump down the hole and onto some water pipes. A large amount of spider bombs will start heading your way. The NICW will prove useful in taking them out as it will show when and where they will appear. After dispatching them. Echo will contact Alias to inform him that they must stop Molov as he plans on using the nano technology to create nano enhanced soldiers onto the city, Alias will also know that he is heading to the nano labs thanks to Tangier which Echo says that they must meet her at the shore line behind the Cathedral As you jump down onto a platform turn right to pick up a new weapon that is the Heavy Machine Gun. As you start heading left and into a corridor. a squad of soldiers will be wating for you and will shoot at you. Oddly enough these soldiers seem to have deadly aim and are quite accurate. Be careful taking down these soldiers especiallt on Hard difficulty as these soldiers will kill you in seconds, use the nano grenade launcher or the NICW’s grenade launcher to quickly take down those soldiers continue down the corridor to The end and turn right. You will encounter a few more soldiers and then climb a ladder. Blow a hole into the wall and you will find yourself inside a buildings basement levels. Proceed up the stairs to the next level. High Rent District After exiting the sewers through the basement an innocent civilian will encounter you and run while all the while screaming for help as you reach an exit out of the office area you will be greeted by a squadren of troops outside. Dispatch these enemies but be careful of few enemies wielding grenade launchers. As you finish them off. Echo will contact you seeing you’re still alive, relived he says to meet him by Sopots Statue in the back alleys to outline their new plan. Contunue up the road to a group of soldiers heading your way. Be careful of any soldiers waiting inside the building w on Hard. Dispatch these soldiers and continue down the street. A soldier wielding a sniper rifle will be at the far end of the street dispatch him and the other soldiers. As you make your way down the street again you will find some RF fighters by the small statue of Sopot. Indicating that this is the back alleys Echo mentioned. An RF fighter on the wall was sent to watch for you and that he’s up ahead. Hop over the wall into the back alleys and start the next level. In The Back Alleys As you start you will enter the Alley tunnels. There Alias will find Echo with some RF soldiers guarding him. he proceeds to tell Alias that one of spies reported that Molov is planning on using Nano technologies to create a new type of soldier who is tougher stronger and importantly loyal to Molov. Realising that Molov potentially having an army like this at his back they won’t be able to stop him. Suddenly just as Echo is about to Finish his sentence. A blue beam like shot is fired at Echo instantly killing him. With Echo dead and now being caught in an Ambush with RF fighters nearby ending up killed. You must now escape narrow death and get out of the back alleys and find out who killed Echo and where the shot came from. As you proceed down the hallway. A squad will ambush you and evidently one soldier will carry the exact same weapon that was used to kill Echo. Kill these soldiers and the ATV shooting at you and pick up the new weapon known as the Railway Driver. Watch out for a group of three soldiers coming in from where you came from. One of them will have the Heavy Machine gun if you have not picked it up. Proceed down the hall and dispatch any soldiers coming your way. As you progress through the back alleys explosions from distances away can be heard and shake the area. As you continue down this area a RF Fighter in a corner will come to your aid. Proceed through the alleys until you reach two RF Fighters behind some barrels taking on spider bombs being set loose. the fighters will die and you must take down all the Spider bombs coming your way. After taking them down take whichever way towards the very end where a soldier will be waiting for you. Dispatch him and jump down the hole that is blown into the floor and finish the level and the chapter altogether. Trivia * The Urban Snipers in High Rise Hell do not have any sort of voice files or voices at all. However in Death From Above the sniper you see and kill will have one of the voices of the Urban Grunts. It is unknown if this was a glitch or unintential * Sometimes if replaying In The Back Alleys and the Rapid Rails cheat is active. The scene where Echo is killed the rail driver is shot twice and will potentially kill Alias within the cut scene, however Alias will still technically be alive as the cutscene ends * This is the last chapter in which Red Faction allies will appear